Ma Première Fiction : Ça Déménage
by MissK369
Summary: Voilà, je me décide enfin, je poste ma première fiction, sachant que je l'ai écrite quand j'avais 11 ans. Juste une petite aventure entre House et Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

Ca Déménage  
>part 1<p>

Cuddy en retard, alla chercher la petite Rachel pour l'emmener au travail car sa nounou était malade et elle n'avait donc pas d'autres possibilités.  
>La petite dormait encore quand elle arriva au bureau. Cuddy installa sa fille à côté d'elle et alla chercher les dossiers après l'avoir fait manger. Dans le hall, elle croisa notre doux et gentil Dr House qui, pour une fois, était à l'heure. Il la vit se presser et retourner rapidement dans son bureau. House suivit la doyenne discrètement pour savoir se qui la tourmentait tant et entra dans son bureau, sans frapper comme à son habitude, ce qui la fit sursauter.<br>-Bonjour Cuddy ! lança-t-il d'un air plutôt joyeux  
>-Bonjour House. souffla Cuddy, trop occupée à installer Rachel sur sa couverture avec ses jouets pour faire réellement attention à lui. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire par hasard, comme des heures de consultations ou je ne sais pas moi, un patient ?<br>House tendit le cou pour voir se qu'elle faisait et déclara :  
>- Oh non, un patient de plus ou de moins, sa peut attendre non. Et vous, pas un dossier à remplir ou autre chose à faire que sa !<br>Et il pointa le bout de sa canne sur Cuddy et son bébé.  
>-Je dois m'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui car sa nounou est malade, alors je l'ai emmenée.<br>Mais House ne répondit pas et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Il croisa Wilson qui montait aussi.  
>-Tu savais que Cuddy avait ramené sa ''chose'' ? dit House en faisant les guillemets avec ses mains.<br>-Elle a ramené quoi ? se demandait Wilson en cherchant se que House avait encore put inventer.  
>-Rohh, tu sais bien, son petit monstre qui bave, pleur, mouille sa couche et arrive à mettre Cuddy hors d'elle plus vite que moi ?<br>-Ha ! Tu parles de Rachel ! C'est vrai que tu es jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle te pique Cuddy et qu'elle l'énerve mieux que toi hein !  
>-Pas du tout.<br>Un ding, signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés, retentit et Wilson partie en riant dans son bureau. House le regarda d'un air abasourdi et se dirigea vers son bureau aussi.  
>-On a un cas !<br>-Très bien. Vous bossez dessus pendant que moi je vais me reposer. J'ai eu un choque émotionnel trop violent en arrivant, (en chuchotant) j'ai vu un monstre. Bonne nuit les jeunes' !  
>-Un monstre, qui a vu un monstre ?<br>Kutner venait d"arriver avec du café pour l'équipe.  
>-Personne, c'est juste House qui est passé voir Cuddy ce matin, elle avait Rachel avec elle.<br>- Cool. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kutner.  
>-Kutner, si vous voulez allez vous faire dorloter par Cuddy, c'est vous qui voyez, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle accepte.<br>House venait de crier à travers la vitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ca Déménage  
>part 2<p>

12h30 Cafétéria

Cuddy était assise dans la cafétéria avec, à ses côté, sa petite fille. Elle la faisait manger tout en s'amusant. Elles riaient et Cuddy était heureuse.  
>Soudain House la vit en entrant pour manger. Il parlait avec Wilson d'un gars aux consultes et il déclarât d'un air dégoûté :<br>-Regarde-moi ça, comme si on pouvait travailler avec un monstre à côté de son soi ! tout en se servant des tomates il continuait sa route.  
>- Mais elle ne travaille pas là House, elle mange, et je suis sure que tu aimerais bien être à la place de Rachel en ce moment. répondit Wilson tout en rigolant et en regardant son ami qui lui faisait une grimace.<br>- Pff. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est mon ami qui paye. dit-il à la caissière avec un clin d'oeil  
>- Oh oui, c'est sûr, tu ne voudrais pas être dorloté toute la journée par Cuddy, blotti sur elle.<br>-En effet, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Quoique la vision de sa poitrine toute la journée ne me déplairais pas mais bon, j'ai est une assez bonne vu ici alors ... Il parti et Wilson s'apprêtait à partir quand la caissière le rappela pour payer. Il suivit House, partit en direction de la table de la doyenne et, en levant les yeux au ciel craignant la sympathie de House, il s'installa avec eux.  
>- Alors on s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois, je peux être de la parie aussi ? demanda House qui s'assit avant même que Cuddy ne lève les yeux vers lui.<br>-Bonjour. Il me semble que vous et Rachel n'est pas fait réellement connaissance. dit Cuddy, sans attendre aucun mouvement de House à son égard.  
>-Non, et je n'en voit pas la peine ! rétorqua House avec son sourire malicieux.<br>- Bonjour Cuddy ! Bonjourrrr Raaachelll. Wilson venait de les rejoindre. A sa venu, Rachel rigola de plus belle.  
>Wilson posa son plateau à côté d'elle et se mit à jouer avec et à la faire rire, sous les yeux ébahis de House et Cuddy, lui exaspéré et elle admirative.<br>La fin du repas se passa bien, mis à part les récurrentes paroles sarcastiques de House. Son équipe vînt lui parler du cas pendant que Kutner s'amusait avec Rachel, il était un vrai grand frère avec elle. Cuddy parlait avec Wilson et tout se passait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Ca Déménage

part 3

Le soir, quand House passa devant le bureau de Cuddy pour voir comment elle se débrouillait, il entra dans le bureau, sans frapper, pour ne rien changer, et vit sa patronne en difficulté. Il se reçu un sac de couches dans les bras, lâché par Cuddy pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires et celles de Rachel.  
>Il accompagna Cuddy jusqu'à sa voiture et parti en direction de sa moto. Arriver chez lui, House vit qu'il avait toujours le sac de couches avec lui. Il but un verre, prit sa douche et partie chez Cuddy<p>

Maison de Cuddy  
>House arriva chez Cuddy très tard dans la nuit, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il sonna malgré l'heure tardive et Cuddy ouvrit. Elle était un peu décoiffée, en mini pyjama, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas non plus.<br>-Très mignon ce pyjama Cuddy. dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis venu vous rendre ça, et House lui tendit le sac en la déshabillant du regard, ce que Cuddy avait rapidement comprit. Elle referma le peignoir et continua.  
>- Merci, je me demandais où je l'avais mis.<br>House entra sans autorisation et se dirigea automatiquement vers la télévision allumée. Il s'assit sur le canapé et Cuddy le rejoignit.  
>- Vous comptez rester là toute la soirée ou pas ?<br>- Aucune idée.  
>- C'est toujours un bonheur de connaître vos intensions avec clarté, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'aide.<br>Et elle partie en direction de la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.  
>- Oui, pourquoi pas.<br>Elle rajouta une dose d'eau dans la bouilloire, la mit en route, quand un court-circuit se produisit. La maison était plongée dans le noir total.  
>- Roh, vous le fait exprès, il restait à peine 10 minutes, vous auriez pas pu attendre la fin pour tout faire sauter ? House se leva et marcha en direction de la cuisine.<br>- Désolé, la prochaine fois je ferais attention à ce que vous faites chez moi avant de préparer votre café.  
>Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Malgré le noir, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Brisant le silence, House demanda :<br>- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? murmurât House à l'oreille de Cuddy tout en se rapprochant doucement.  
>- Je vais voir le disjoncteur pour...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ca Déménage

part 4

Cuddy n'avait pas put résister à la tentation : entre le noir qui régnait, et la proximité de son diagnosticien, elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait embrassé. House fut surpris mais ne refusa en aucun cas le baiser doux, tendre est même peut être amoureux de sa patronne. Il alla même jusqu'à la pousser contre le mur de derrière, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se blottit contre elle. Cuddy aurait voulu sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas lui faire savoir qu'elle aimait ça. Alors elle le repoussa, à contre cœur.  
>Après un moment de silence gênant, Cuddy reprit la parole avec une voie douce et timide.<br>- Il faut que j'aille remettre le disjoncteur. Et Cuddy partie, sous le regard du docteur amoureux qui se passait doucement le pouce sur sa lèvre.  
>Ils semblaient tous les deux abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils s'étaient embrassés.<br>Cuddy revînt peut après, et House était toujours présent le sourire aux lèvres. Elle remit la bouilloire en marche, sous l'oeil bien veillant de House, adossé sur la porte de la cuisine. Elle alluma une bougie qu'elle aimait particulièrement car elle avait une odeur d'oranger. Elle aimait cette odeur car elle était douce et lui rappelait son enfance, quand elle jouait dans le jardin. Elle alluma la bougie et la sentie tout en servant les boissons.  
>Ils allèrent s'asseoir, buvant leur café sans se regarder. Puis, brisant le silence, Cuddy s'excusa timidement en se tournant vers House.<br>- Désolé.  
>- De quoi. Ah, de se qui vient de se passer; ce n'est rien. Mais en tout cas, vous embrassez super bien ! répondit House avec un sourire malicieux sans la regarder. Il était conscient que son comportement n'était pas adulte, mais il aimait faire ce qui lui plaisait, dont ce comporter comme un gosse de 15 ans, et encore plus avec sa patronne. Je peux ravoir de café ? Là, ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux directement.<br>- Hein. Heu oui, bien sûr. Cuddy retourna dans la cuisine.

Elle servit le café de House, et en profita pour se resservir une tasse thé. Puis elle se retourna pour retourner dans le salon et …  
>BOUMM ! Cuddy avait renversé la bougie qui avait mis le feu aux rideaux de la cuisine<br>- CUDDY ? House s'était levé précipitamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais Cuddy ne répondit pas à son appel. Ca va ?  
>CRAC ! Une étagère était tombée, entraînant dans sa chute la petite table et une chaise. La cuisine était en feu et Cuddy venait de sortir en courant.<br>- Appelez les pompiers. VITE !  
>House s'exécuta, voyant Cuddy se diriger vers la chambre de Rachel mais il ne sortit pas de la maison, attendant qu'elle sorte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Cuddy sortit de la chambre en courant avec sa fille dans les bras qui pleurait. Elle trébucha et laissa tomber Rachel qui glissa vers le salon qui prenait lui aussi feu. House la vit et ordonna à Cuddy de sortir en se précipitant pour aller chercher sa fille. Cuddy sortit à remord en pleurant ; House lâcha sa canne, prit la petite et ...<br>CHRACK ! Un bout du plafond venait de tomber dans la cuisine. Il passa, protégeant Rachel avec ses bras et boitant jusqu'à la porte encore ouverte par le passage de Cuddy. Il réussit à s'en sortir sans trop de blessures, avec Rachel saine et sauve.


	5. Chapter 5

Ca Déménage

part 5

Cuddy lui sauta au cou dès qu'il sortit et pris sa fille dans ses bras. Elle prit le bras droit de House qui venait de lui passer sa veste car elle était encore en peignoir. Elle aida House à aller sur le trottoir d'en face, quand les pompiers arrivèrent et éteignirent le feu. Chacun fut prit en charge séparément par des pompiers pour vérifier que tout allait bien. House reçu une béquille et, après avoir été ausculté, il fut autorisé à voir Cuddy. En y allant, il vit tout le voisinage dehors, à l'affût des fenêtres, en peignoir pour la plupart, observant les événements.  
>Arrivé au camion où Cuddy était, il la vit en pleur. Cuddy, le coeur plein de larmes, se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la prit, l'enroulant dans ses bras avec sa couverture de survit. Elle mit du temps avant de parler mais réussit en reprenant ses esprit et dit en suffoquant :<br>- Ils vont l'emmener. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
>- Chut. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Tout vas bien. Elle est en vie, il n'y a rien de grave Cuddy. Chut.<p>

House essayait tant bien que de mal de la réconforter mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui tenant la tête entre ses mains et finit par lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de la laisser s'effondrer encore une fois dans ses bras.  
>Un pompier qui s'occupait de sa fille lui fit signe de venir. Cuddy avait reprit son calme.<br>- Ils y vont. Venez. Elle prit House par le bras et l'emmena vers le camion.  
>- Seul les parents peuvent venir. dit le pompier à l'adresse de Cuddy. C'est le père ?<br>Cuddy se tourna vers House qui avait le regard perdu vers sa fille, il aurait put pleurer mais se n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle était ému et dit :

- Non, mais il vient quand même.

Elle lui fit un sourire et l'aida à monter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ca Déménage

part 6

Hôpital de Princeton-Plainsboro  
>Service pédiatrique<p>

L'hôpital était désert, pourtant, deux personne était postées devant une vitre, fatiguées par une nuit sans sommeil à regarder un bébé qui dormait. Ce bébé avait l'air inoffensif, et il l'était, mais s'était sans qu'il le sache la cause de la présence et de l'inquiétude des deux personnes de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
>House et Cuddy étaient ces deux personnes et Rachel était séparé d'eux par une vitre de plus en plus insupportable. Ils étaient restés toute la nuit et n'avaient quasiment pas dormit quand le jour se leva. Elle ne voulait pas partir et lui ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il avait comprit qu'elle aurait besoin de lui cette nuit quand elle l'avait fait monter lui aussi dans le l'ambulance. Il aurait voulu contester mais il n'avait pas pu le faire. C'était comme s'il se sentait coupable.<br>Rachel avait du mal à respirer, si on faisait attention, on pouvait la voir suffoquer ou respirer très vite. On avait l'impression qu'elle ressentait la peur de sa mère.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, les médecins s'occupaient d'elle et Cuddy ne pouvait pas la voir. House l'emmena à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Lui aussi était en état de choc. Ils déjeunèrent avec beaucoup de mal mais à la fin, Cuddy parti brusquement dans son bureau. House, ne sachant que faire une fois de plus se décida à aller voir son meilleur ami qui n'était sûrement pas au courant.

Bureau de Wilson  
>Toc toc toc.<br>- Oui, entrez. annonça la voix calme de Wilson.  
>House entra sans prononcer un mot et l'oncologue fit vite le tour de son bureau pour l'aider à aller jusqu'au canapé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, House avait frappé à la porte.<br>- J'ai besoin de te parler. Il s'est passé un truc hier soir. House était assis sur le canapé. Wilson comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
>- Vas-y, explique le problème. Il s'assit en face de lui.<br>- Hier soir j'étais chez Cuddy pour lui rapporter le sac de couche de la petite et je suis rester un peu chez elle et à fait du café et y'a eu un court-circuit et on s'est embrassé et elle ...  
>- Quoi, vous vous êtes embrassés. Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état là.<br>- Mais t'es chiant à la fin, tu me laisses jamais finir quand je parle et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que je sorte avec Cuddy. Mais putain, débouche toi le cul et les oreille.  
>Il commençait à se lever et à élever la voix contre son ami qui se levait aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi House s'énervait.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y à alors ?  
>- Tu n'étais pas là ce matin quand tout le monde est allé dans le bureau de Cuddy ?<br>- Nan, je viens d'arriver. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lisa ?  
>- Hier soir, pendant que j'étais chez elle, elle a eu un incendie et toute sa maison a pris feu, abruti. Et maintenant Rachel est ici, en service pédiatrie.<br>House venait de verser une larme. Wilson ne savait pas quoi dire. Que se soit au sujet de Lisa ou de House ou de Rachel. Comment est-ce que du jour au lendemain on peut tout perdre. House continuait de le harceler quand Wilson entendit la porte claquée.  
>House avait gobé une pilule, puis après réflexion en goba une seconde. Il partit en direction des toilettes. Une fois arrivé, il s'assura que personnes n'y était et se regarda dans la glace, regarda sa larme couler doucement. Il ouvrit le robinet avec rage, prit de l'eau dans ses mains et trempa son visage dedans. Quand il relava la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il reprit une pilule. Il savait qu'il en prenait trop mais s'en foutait complètement.<br>Il repartit vers l'ascenseur pour monter sur le toit où il pouvait craquer mais, au lieu de ça, il appuya sur "RDC". Pourquoi il avait fait sa, il ne savait pas. Pourquoi il avait pleurer, il ne savait pas. Pourquoi il était resté avec Cuddy cette nuit, il ne savait pas.  
>Il reprit ses esprits quand il arriva et prit automatiquement la direction du bureau de sa patronne. Pourquoi, il ne savait toujours pas.<p>

Il entra et vit Cuddy, son visage dans ses mains avec un paquet entier de mouchoir sur la table. Il en conclu qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il voulut partir mais une étrange force de culpabilité le retint et il s'avança vers elle. Il s'assit le plus doucement possible à côté d'elle. Elle releva le visage et vit une larme couler sur le visage de House et l'essuya avec son pouce. Elle sourit et rigola. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. En les regardant, on aurait put croire qu'ils n'étaient que de simples statuts ; ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas et on ne voyait presque pas la cadence leurs respirations. On avait l'impression qu'ils se parlaient sans bouger les lèvres, par télépathie presque. Tout ce silence fut interrompu par l'entrée de Wilson.  
>- Oh, pardon. Je dérange peut être ?<br>- Non non, tout vas bien.  
>House n'adressa pas un regard à Wilson et partit vers son bureau.<br>Pourquoi, il ne savait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Ca Déménage  
>part 7<p>

Quelques mois plus tard

Rachel allait beaucoup mieux, Cuddy s'était remise de ses émotions et les travaux venaient de commencer. La moitié de la maison avait pris feu et il fallait attendre au minimum 6 mois avant que les travaux ne se finissent. Elle avait donc décidé de déménager pour ne pas avoir de mauvais souvenir dans cette maison. Elle trouva une autre maison, dans le même style, plus grande et plus près de son bureau. Elle fit les cartons du peu de ce qu'il lui restait, emménagea avec l'aide de ses amis et House s'était même présenté, mais n'avait presque pas parlé à Cuddy. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés l'incendie. Elle avait fait un pot de remerciement et tout le monde était là, Chase et Cameron, Wilson, Taub et sa femme Thirteen et Foreman, et tout ses amis. La fête, les rires et les blagues fini, Cuddy remercia les derniers et vu House qui était assis dans un coin près de Rachel. Cuddy vint le voir.  
>- Bonsoir House. dit elle discrètement. Ca va ?<br>- Oui, mieux. Je suis désolé de tout ça !  
>- C'est ça, vous vous dîtes que c'est de votre faute. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Venez, rentrons, il commence à faire froid. House acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cuddy prit Rachel qui dormait et attrapa le bras libre de House. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et parlèrent de choses et d'autre, comme il y a quelque mois en arrière.<br>- Du café ? proposa Cuddy. House réfléchissait et Cuddy le remarqua. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de bougie dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent et rirent. Elle apporta le café. Il se fit encore plus tard et House se leva suivit de près par Cuddy et prit la direction mais il s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte voulant poser une dernière question mais elle le devança :  
>- Je voulais vous remercier. De l'avoir sauvée. C'était formidable de votre part. Merci. Et elle lui posa une main sur son épaule pendant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.<br>- De rien, c'est normal. Et il entreprit d'un geste très doux d'essuyer la larme du bout de son pouce.  
>Il repartit en direction de la porte quand lui revint sa question :<br>- Pourquoi avez-vous déménager alors que les travaux se finissaient ? Il venait de se retourner et il était désormais nez à nez avec Cuddy.  
>- Il y régnait comme une mauvaise onde mais un seul souvenir aurai put me retenir pour de bon.<br>- Lequel.  
>- Je m'en souvient d'un bien particulier. Un qui date du soir de l'incendie. Cuddy se rapprocha de House mais il ne recula pas.<br>- J'était dedans ou pas ? Il faisait mine de réfléchir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il savait la faire rigoler pour n'importe quoi.  
>- Il me semble.<br>- Vous pourriez m'aider à le retrouver, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
>- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ! Elle sourit aussi car elle savait que House se souvenait et s'est pour ça qu'elle se rapprocha des lèvres de ce dernier et les lui frôla pour en finir par un baiser doux et tendre. Elle se mit sur la demi-pointe pour mieux l'atteindre et mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage puis le lâcha doucement, finissant son baiser. House ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ce souvenir pour toujours, puis prit la parole sentant Cuddy embarrassée.<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il se passa lentement la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Ca me revient en effet. Mais je voyait plutôt sa comme sa.  
>Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et l'attira vers lui sans l'embrasser mais la dévorant des yeux. Ils parcoururent la maison en se déshabillant. House déchira le chemisier de sa supérieure qui en fit autant pour la chemise de son employé mais tendrement, passant doucement sur le torse avec ses mains. Celles-ci caressèrent le dos du docteur quand ils passèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cause obstacle, la table. Il la regarda, l'assit sur la table en poussant les assiettes qui tombèrent par terre et en lui déposant des centaines de baisers dans le cou. Elle s'accrocha au sien. Il sentait les frissons qu'il lui procurait lorsqu'il la caressait. Cuddy sortit de son emprise pour pouvoir descendre de la table et poussa House contre le mur d'en face. House attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Il la pris et l'emmena dans la chambre. Arrivé, elle le poussa sur le dos un peu violemment et tomba avec lui. Ils enlevèrent chacun les vêtements de l'autre, se découvrant et s'embrassant. Ils s'enlacèrent, se dévorait de baisers, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leur étreinte dura pendant des heures. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Ca Déménage

part 8

Au petit matin  
>House et Cuddy se réveillèrent presque ne même temps. Peut être une coïncidence !<br>House la serrait contre lui comme s'il aurait voulu qu'ils restent comme ça éternellement. Cuddy souriait au contacte de sa main sur son ventre. Il la caressait tendrement du bout des doigts.  
>Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit à son tour. Elle l'embrassa et se leva. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste mais il ne la rattrapa pas ne voulant briser son charme ; elle était magnifique. Il la suivit, et l'entendant clopiner, Cuddy se précipita vers lui avec sa canne. Elle l'a lui donna et il s'accrocha à son bras. Il mis se rhabilla et Cuddy prit la chemise de son aman pour garder son odeur. Il sourit et l'embrassa passant son bras autour de son cou. Ils prirent leur café (sans bougie allumé dans la cuisine) devant les dessins animé et enlacés. Cuddy avait sa tête sur l'épaule de House, elle était à moitié allongée sur lui et le canapé, ses jambes repliées dessus. House avait tendu ses jambes sur la table basse et son bras libre était enroulé autour de Cuddy.<br>Ils souriaient tout les deux.

Quelques mois plus tard  
>Tout se passait bien pour tout le monde. Rachel avait grandit et il y avait deux nouveaux arrivant chez Cuddy : un certain Greg' House, qui ne la lâchait plus, et un petit Tommy House, fruit de leur amour.<p> 


End file.
